Bad Day Got Better
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: Hiroki has a bad day at M University. With winter break approaching the students aren't paying attention in class. So returning home stressed and agitated will his doctor of a lover be able to cure his current lovers state?
1. Chapter 1

******I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything so I thought I'd get that ordeal out of the way. **

******This is an Egoist pairing so if you don't care for this pairing I am not forcing you to read it. I figured I should do another Egoist story with Hiroki having a bad day. So read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Hiroki had a terrible day at work. So coming home he was greeted by Nowaki. Unless his annoying lover had to work late or get called in. "Welcome home Hiro-san." Nowaki said all cheery compared to his lover who didn't look all that well. He tried to hug his Hiro-san but was stopped.

"Not today Nowaki, I'm not in a good mood and I don't want to take it out on you because of my students." Hiroki said as he set his suitcase bag on the computer chair and headed to the bedroom area to hopefully sleep and dream away all the issues he was having with his students today in class. Leaving Nowaki with a sad and worried look upon his face.

Approaching the bedroom he had taken off his belt and tie and was just finishing unbuttoning his shirt when Nowaki came into the room and wound his warm arms around his Hiro-san. "Hiro-san, tell me what made your day so bad. I wish your day could of been more brighter." He said smiling as he set his forehead in between Hiro-san's shoulders.

Sighing Hiroki answered his concerned lover. "All the students were all absent minded and distracted. They couldn't pay attention knowing that winter break was just around the corner and they couldn't sit still for an hour and a half lecture and then go celebrate." Hiroki said his brain pounding from all the noise and from the days events.

Nowaki couldn't help but love the state his Hiro-san was in. All fragile and needing care, all of which he would gladly give his Hiro-san without a second thought what so ever. So slowly he slide a hand down and rubbed over Hiro-san's erection. Nibbling on the literature professors neck he couldn't help but hope that he was able to cheer him up.

He could tell his antics were working because he felt his lover harden underneath his touch the more he continued to rub over the ever tightening slack pants. "Hiro-san, let me make your day better." He whispered as he laid kisses on his neck and his other hand brushed against a covered nipple. Feeling his Hiro-san relax a bit as he continued his actions.

"Nowaki stop. . .not tonight. . .not. . like this.. .": Hiroki said as he blushed from actually enjoying the attention he was given from having a rough day. He didn't get a chance to think anymore pleasant thoughts as he was spun around and his pants and boxers were pulled all along in one movement that it made him a little dizzy.

However when a wet hotness engulfed him was what really got him. He couldn't help but love his Nowaki even more. Always thinking about his well being. _He always thinks of me. . yet what have I done to deserve attention and affection such as this? _Yet he could no longer concentrate as Nowaki now had him all the way in his mouth and was deep throating him. He held onto Nowaki's head and couldn't help but buck into his mouth as his release was close.

"Nmm. . .Nowaki. . .s. stop."Hiroki tried to complain but the pleasure heavy in his voice gave away how much he was enjoying this. Yet no matter how much he loved this man, he would never say it to him verbally. It just wasn't in his character to say such so easily like Nowaki seemed to be able to do countless times through out a single day. The build up was too much and his body was shaking, so with a few more thrusts he tilted his head and came in Nowaki's mouth.

Nowaki swallowed all that his Hiro-san gave to offer and licked his mouth before standing up and kissing the man he loved on the lips and fell backwards onto the bed behind him as he let his legs hit the bed. Landing on his back and holding Hiro-san's waist he couldn't help but smirk as he felt the professor start to harden once again. "My Hiro-san, I didn't think you would want attention from me so much tonight." He smiled warmly at Hiro-san.

Hiroki blushed as he looked at Nowaki. "Of course I don't idiot!! Besides your the one who started this!!" He yelled face flushed as he got up to put back on his boxers and pants and to back to the couch if he had to just to sleep. However he was brought back down by Nowaki who kissed his on the cheek.

"I'm not complaning Hiro-san, you look very cute when you want attention. Attention that I am more then willing to give you. Now I shall continue showering you with attention so that you can't even remember having a horrible day. The only thoughts you will have is being loved and cared for by me." Nowaki whispered as he had Hiro-san brace himself on hands and knees. While he took of his clothing and the unbuttoned shirt of Hiro-san that left the only clothing to remove until they were both naked.

Lowering his head he licked Hiro-sans hole and slipped his tongue in, spreading his lovers using his hands. Hiroki meanwhile had shut his eyes tight and was gripping the sheets fairly loose between both hands. His group tightened however when he felt Nowaki enter one of his fingers and thrust it in and out of him. "Nmph. . .ah. . ."Hiroki had a hard time trying to hold back moans of pleasure. Actually thrusting back for more of the pleasure receiving.

Nowaki soon added a few more fingers as minutes passed and made sure his Hiro-san was ready. For he would soon be replacing his fingers with something more whole and larger as well. So not wanting his Hiro-san have to wait he positioned himself and pushed his member into Hiro-sans rear. Kissing the back of the University professor in hopes of distracting the man a bit from the slight pain he knew he would feel.

"Hiro-san I hope you have more bad days like this." Nowaki said as he soon found a rhythm and hit that spot that he knew would bring Hiro-san the most pleasure of all. Snaking a hand he stroked the professors member in time with his thrusting and felt the muscles around his own member clench and tighten. Most likely from the fact that Hiro-san was getting close.

Truth be told Hiroki was rather close, with all the attention he was getting from his doctor lover of course he was. He couldn't hold it much longer with Nowaki hitting his prostate with every thrust and soon came a second time and laid his forehead on the sheets as his muscles clenched and he felt Nowaki come as well.

He felt Nowaki slip out of him and get off the bed. He heard faint footsteps go toward the bathroom and figured he was getting a towel to clean themselves off. He didn't have to wait long before he was right. Facing Nowaki he blushed as his lover cleaned his stomach and legs from his own orgasm and leaned in to kiss his idiot of a lover. "T. . .thank you Nowaki. . ." He said rather awkwardly as it was embarrassing saying thanks to his lover like that. Turning around he faced away from his lover and laid on his side

Nowaki just smiled as he spooned his lover and held him close as he covered them using his other free hand. "Anything for you Hiro-san, anything to make you happy." Nowaki whispered to his lover as he placed butterfly kisses on the professors shoulders. Hiroki blushed more but couldn't help but turn and face his lover. Not looking into Nowaki's eyes he hid his face in the crook of the mans neck and stayed like that as exhaustion started to claim his body.

* * *

**Well this is my second Egoist pairing fic at the moment. Sort of having trouble with the first one that I posted. But now I'm not all that stuck as I did before. I'm currently debating whether to have Hiroki repay Nowaki the kindness or not or leave this as like a oneshot. Tell me what you think and I'll see what I can work with.**

**Thanks for the support as always and READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes sorry for the slow and late update but hey it's better then nothing.**

* * *

The next few days Hiroki couldn't help but want to somehow return the favor that Nowaki did by making his day all better. He would never admit it out loud due to his pride and lack of responsive skills you could say. However he did wish to return the favor somehow. So he would ask Nowaki when he was really tired when he had the weekend off and he returned home beat tired on a Friday.

He planned on taking them to a beach in which they would only spend the "day" at and end up having to camp out so to speak instead. Yet he would keep all that information to himself and surprise Nowaki the best he could. He had a perfect beach in mind and an idea of what would make Nowaki happy even in his tired and semi grumpy self.

It was only about a week since Nowaki had cheered him up from having such a bad day at M University. Arriving home rather early on Thursday he got a text message. _It seems I'm covering a few more shifts, won't be home until around Midnight._ Hiroki inwardly hissed and at times wondered why the brat put up with such requests and couldn't just turn them down like most other people would.

Sighing he figured he wouldn't see the brat at all tomorrow. His day off besides the weekend and the cheeky brat wasn't going to be there. Then again he could use the time to make sure his plans were perfect when Nowaki had Friday off and sometime during the afternoon they would head to the beach. So going shopping to make sure there was food he also bought one of those picnic baskets that couples usually took. He was rather embarrassed buying such a thing but knew it would make Nowaki happy at the same time.

The day seemed to turn into night by the time that Hiroki had finished cleaning up the place and making sure everything was all set for him to make in the morning now that Nowaki would most likely be too tired to get up all that early. It was rather lonesome eating dinner by himself; he even blushed at imagining the doctor brat grinning at him as the two would normally eat at the small table.

Taking a quick shower Hiroki couldn't help but wish that Nowaki was home instead of covering shifts yet again. He often wondered how the brat managed so many part time jobs. Luckily though his training would end soon and he could get a solid job and drop maybe a few if not all of the other part time jobs so that his focus was on one and not split.

Back at the hospital Nowaki really wished he was with his Hiro-san instead of being at the hospital. He was rather tired and didn't know what came over him to agree on taking a few more shifts. Seeing as he wouldn't be home until midnight or later he would most likely be even too tired to see his Hiro-san off to work. He was glad they had given him a 3-day weekend off to relax. With the weekend in mind Nowaki seemed to breeze through the rest of the hours and make his way home.

Once home he saw a note of food all ready in the fridge and just needed to be heated up in the microwave. However he was so tired even food and a shower seemed to need too much energy. So having left his shoes at the front of the door he made it toward the bedroom and as quietly and carefully he spooned his Hiro-san and quickly fell asleep.

Hiroki had felt and heard when Nowaki had gotten into bed and soon heard light snores. Turning to face the taller of the two he gingerly kissed his cheek before turning back and falling asleep. Making sure to get up and make their lunch and then prepare something for Nowaki. Seeing as he didn't hear the brat eat what he had left in the fridge and would be more then starving come morning.

It didn't feel as if Hiroki had gotten much sleep before he blinked his arms a couple of times and noticed that the clock on the nightstand read 7am. So gently untangling himself he took a quick shower before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast and get lunch together. Once some muffins were popped into the oven he set a timer to make sure they didn't burn before making sandwiches and other things to take on their picnic. Also adding onigiri, octopus shaped hot dogs, iced green tea, and as a snack he had mochi and manju.

Checking his time he finished and let some of the food cool before he would pack it in the basket. He couldn't exactly hide it but he could hide the reason why he bought it. Seeing as the muffins would be ready he went to wake Nowaki. "Nowaki, hey its morning and breakfast is almost ready." Hiroki said as he leaned down and whispered in the man's ear. He blushed when a mumbled reply was heard along with his name being mentioned.

Nowaki yawned as he woke to see Hiro-san at his side. "Ah Hiro-san good morning, I'm sorry did I keep you long? I guess I was more tired then I though after taking all of those shift last night." He said as he sat up and swung his legs over before kissing Hiro-san's stomach and then stood up to plant a kiss on the professor's lips.

"Hey your going to make me burn breakfast, go take a shower and by the time your done it should be all ready." Hiroki said huffing as he quickly disappeared back into the kitchen as he heard the timer go off and carefully took of the tray and set the blueberry muffins to cool down as he got some eggs and bacon frying on the stove. He soon heard water and figured that Nowaki was taking a shower.

Nowaki had done as his Hiro-san requested and within about a good 10 minutes he was out refreshed as he headed into the kitchen still drying his hair as he smelt the eggs and bacon with the sweet smell of muffins in the background. "Hiro-san did you make all this? What's the occasion?" Nowaki asked as his Hiro-san set a plate of two buttered blueberry muffins, several long slices of bacon, and a total of 4 scrambled eggs with a cup of coffee.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Was Hiroki's only reply as he blushed and got himself a plate and ate. It was times like this that he could have the same kind of control that Nowaki seemed to have on him but it didn't work that way. Still he was glad that Nowaki didn't seem to ask him anymore questions, though he figured many ideas were running through the skull of the brat instead.

* * *

**So as hinted throughout the story Hiroki seems to have an idea on what he wants to do to repay Nowaki. I took the whole going to a beach and having a picnic from shadow101202. Thanks for the idea and I hope this is the sort of chapter you were talking about or something like it. I know Hiroki was a little straight forward and OOC like not his usual self.**

**However like I say in my other fics I make my characters slightly OOC then their usual selfs or else there really isn't fun or uniqueness in the story. Not only that but in all honesty for me its hard to keep characers in character compared to oocness. Anyways I may have maybe 2 more chapters and then I'll most likely wrap up this story and work on another fic I have along the 20 plot bunny's I have saved up.**

**Thanks for the support as always and READ &REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's a new chapter hope you like it all!!! ^_^**

* * *

Once the two were finished with breakfast Hiroki did the dishes before Nowaki could get a round at them. "Okay Nowaki I want you to close your eyes and no asking questions until I say so." Hiroki said as he got a blindfold and covered the man's eye's with it. Then making sure everything was off in the kitchen and anything else was off Hiroki grabbed a duffle bag full of warmer clothing and a blanket for later. He shoved a checkered blanket in the brat's hands.

"Hiro-san what's going on I want to know." Came the curious voice of Nowaki who though blindfolded and didn't seem to mind still wanted to know what his Hiro-san was up too that caused him to be so secretive this morning. Yet he didn't want to risk having books thrown at him when he couldn't see so he merely kept quiet as they made for the door and into a car that he had rented for the day.

The drive from the apartments to the beach was quiet but nerve racking for Hiroki. True he wanted it to be a surprise but it also made it nervous that maybe it was a bad idea and he should just forget about it. However a part of him in the back of his mind knew going back would be what would really make Nowaki unhappy. So seeing the last turn off to return home flash by he took a deep breath and managed to calm himself.

Nowaki meanwhile could figure out was that they were in a car going someplace. All he managed to see before he was blindfolded was a picnic basket and a blushing Hiro-san. Endless ideas of where they maybe going ran through Nowaki's mind, yet he knew more then half of them his Hiro-san would never subject to so he was rather clueless at the moment.

The drive took about an hour and a half when Hiroki finally saw the beach. Parking he got out first and got out a pair of earplugs so that even the sound couldn't ruin the surprise that he wanted to give to Nowaki. Sure it was childish but it were the small things like this that were the only way to express how much Nowaki meant for him and couldn't seem to say in words.

"Okay Nowaki I'm going to put some earplugs in your ear, they won't be in for long but I don't want the sounds to give the place were at out just yet." Hiroki said as he carefully put them in and took hold of one of the brat's larger hands and they walked to the edge of the large parking lot.

Nowaki only nodded as all sound was cut off rather quickly. They walked for a bit seeing as Hiroki had to park quite a way's from the beach since it was rather busy but he had also planned that for it was the start of most families beginning their weekend. He knew it was no use trying to hide the sand so he thought having Nowaki see the beach from the parking lot before they made it down would be a good enough start.

So carefully taking care he took out the ear plugs and put them in his pocket. "Nowaki I want you to tilt your head down a bit and have your eyes closed until I fully remove the blindfold okay." Hiroki said shakily as his hands untied the blindfold and saw Nowaki's head dipped down before slowly opening and looking up at his own surroundings.

Nowaki was speechless, so many times he wanted to take Hiro-san to the beach but knew he wouldn't' want to. Yet here they were at a beach the two of them together. Turning to his lover he saw the man look away, rather red in the face and most likely embarrassed.

"Hiro-san it's great!! What made you want to go to the beach that you couldn't just tell me?" He asked as he snaked his arms around the man's body and kissed his neck.

"Well . . . You made me happy when I had a bad day . . . And I know you've been really busy the past week and a half. So. . .I wanted to somehow repay it my own way. . .you always talked about going to the beach so I figured why not." Hiroki said shakily as he relaxed his body a bit knowing that Nowaki seemed to like the most of their weekend his better day gift.

"Ahh Hiro-san that's so thoughtful of you. Come on let's go make a sand castle and collect sea shells." Nowaki said as he nearly dragged the professor onto the sand and they ended up finding a spot and dumping their things. The brat was so happy that he was able to enjoy a day at the beach with his Hiro-san, even if it was a public one at that.

Hiroki blushed as the day seemed to go by fast, knowing that the sun would be setting soon he grabbed Nowaki's hand. "Come on I have one more surprise yet but we have to hurry."

He said red faced as he collected some of their things and Nowaki grabbed the rest. Taking them to an area with many jagged rock formations a small cave like cove was visible. He motioned for Nowaki to follow, for once inside was sand and a rather large hole at the top that showed the sky and another wall with a large enough hole you could see the sun.

Nowaki laid out the blanket and motioned with Hiro-san to sit down. Holding the man in his arms he laid his chin on the man's neck as the sun slowly slinked into the water for the remainder of the evening. "You know what Hiro-san; this has been the best day ever. I don't want it to end so soon though, I mean we never have an opportunity like this." He said closing his eyes and savoring the moment.

"Well then it is about to get better, look at the entrance we came in from." Hiroki said as he saw Nowaki shift and look as water slowly trickled in, a sign that the tide was coming in and most likely wouldn't go out until sometime in the evening. They were far enough that they wouldn't' get wet or in danger or drowning.

"I was here once long time ago by myself. I remembered water came in but unless you wanted to get wet and get out you were stuck for a few hours. Figuring that you . . . Wanted

this to last longer I made sure to get the timing right." Hiroki said as he turned around to burry his face in the crook of Nowaki's neck.

"Ohh Hiro-san, if we did get stuck and died here. I'd die with a smile on my face, knowing that I died with you right by me. With the fact that we would go to the afterlife together and not have to worry about searching for one another." Nowaki said as he laid Hiro-san in his lap and kissed the man deeply. He may not express them so easily like I do, but to me it's the small gestures and thoughtfulness from him that makes up for it all. Nowaki thought as he continued to kiss his Hiroki and would most likely make love to him as his thanks.

* * *

**Okay this particular fic will most likely be over soon, say maybe another chapter or two and then I think I'll wrap this one up. If you have any ideas to maybe make the ending even better feel free to send those ideas my way. I'm always up for suggestions and ideas and I'd be glad to blend them into the ideas I have for the chapters as well.**

**Yes I didn't think I'd make this an on going fic but in a way I guess I'm glad I did. Well along with this one I have about 3 that I will be working on only to complete. I would have 2 of my holiday ones but since it is no longer Christmas it seems a little hard to update. So those are on hold.**

**Thanks for the support those who like this story and have it as a Story Alert or a Favorite. I say thanks to you anonymous people as well. As always READ & REVEIW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	4. Chapter 4

**Very late update and I apologize, but here is one of a few chapters left before this will be completed.**

* * *

As much as Hiroki wanted the many kisses that Nowaki was giving him, he didn't want the picnic and the night sky that would soon follow to go to waste. So gently putting a hand on Nowaki's chest and pushing the man back he looked into his doctor of a lover eyes. "Umm Nowaki as. . as much as I wish to continue I know it s been nearly all day since we've eaten and I don't want us being hungry during the night when we can most likely leave."Hiroki said as he turned blushing and went to set up everything on the blanket and made sure there wasn't any sand on it before placing everything down.

Nowaki nodded his head in understanding and wondered what it was that his Hiro-san had made. Watching his lover he held him loosely between his legs as he saw just what it was that was made. He saw onigiri in several assortments. Some were plan with a pinch of salt, some wrapped in seaweed, then others sprinkled with sesame seeds and seaweed flakes. Following the assortment of rice balls were octopus shaped teriyaki hot dogs with roasted sesame seeds as eyes, iced green tea in some glass bottles, some sandwiches of all kinds, and lastly an assortment of mochi and manju for what he guessed was dessert. "Awww Hiro-san you made all of this! It looks all so good how did you make time to meet all of this?" Nowaki said excitedly as he reached for a plain onigiri and took half of a bite and offered the rest to Hiro-san's lips to eat.

Hiroki blushed as he took the other half and chewing it a few times was finished so that he could answer his brat of a lover. "Well most of the preparation was done a few days ago. The cooking I did yesterday while you were at work so that I wouldn't be swamped with your curious questions. The sandwiches where made this morning while you were in the shower so that they wouldn't be all soggy." Grabbing some chopsticks from inside of the basket and some paper plates he handed one of each to Nowaki before laying his near his side.

Nowaki kissed Hiro-san before covering his plate full of food, surprised that he was hungry. Yet when he thought of it they had played in the sand and the sun did tend to sap your energy. He marveled at how his Hiro-san made all of the food, thought of this place, the beach, and when you summed it all up it was all for him. Closing his eyes he wished that it didn't have to end in just a few hours and that after they got home their regular routine would continue as if none of this ever happened. Yet until then he would savor all this time with his Hiro-san and never forget a single moment.

Finishing a sandwich Hiroki grabbed for a sesame and seaweed flaked onigiri. He was glad that Nowaki seemed to enjoy the food, even if it wasn't something exotic or fancy. _Then again it would be just something like this that the big brat wouldn't make a fuss that it was 's just how he is, one of the main reasons I love the stupid guy_. Blushing as he had eaten his plate and was rather full after he had finished the second plate and saw as Nowaki was finishing his fourth. So covering all of the now empty containers and putting the plates and chopsticks in a bag he opened the basket and got the mochi and manju out.

"Ohhh dessert time!" Nowaki grinned ear to ear as he couldn't decide which to choose from. So taking a light pink colored mochi with sweet red beans he took a bite and smiled at the taste. "These are really good Hiro-san, aren't you going to eat any?" Nowaki asked as he soon finished it in a few bites and reached for another one that was in a pancake shaped with whole red beans as the filling.

"Yes don't worry about me, was it ever a crime to just see if I actually made a good decision in desserts?" Hiroki nearly yelled but turned his head down to take a bite out of a white dry textured manju that held smooth bean paste in it. He didn't want to tell that he was merely watching Nowaki eat or else he would get caught and really be embarrassed with herself. (himself)

Unknown to Hiro-san, Nowaki really appreciated the time it took in the whole day, along with the choice of desserts. Seeing as he had his fill he watched Hiro-san from the corner of his eye as the man had chosen one with light sweeted powdered sugar that clung to the sides of his mouth whenever he took a bite. When he saw that the man was finished and was putting the rest away he smiled as he put his full attention on his lover. "Hiro-san you have a little something, here let me help." So leaning forward he licked both sides of the man's mouth before claiming them.

Hiroki froze but didn't pull back as he felt strong arms encircle him and pull him across a powerful chest. He melted in the man's touch as he was lost in that simple kiss and knew that once this all started it wouldn't end with just a simple kiss. He had to break the kiss from lack of air so he gently removed himself and laid both hands on Nowaki's shoulders to have the brat look him in the eye's. "Nowaki I know your trying to thank me but you can do that in a bit. . .lay on your back while I move the basket out of the way." Hiroki said as he got a small bottle of lube from the bottom of the basket and then moved the basket full of empty containers to the side.

Nowaki gave Hiro-san a puzzled and hurt look, that was until he was told to lay on his back and saw what he figured to be lube of some sort in the man's hands. Smiling he took off his shirt and laid on his back, while bracing himself on his elbows to watch what Hiro-san would do. He wanted to see what other surprises he might experience this night.

Hiroki turned slowly and stopped cold at seeing the moonbeams that came from a full moon above them shine on Nowaki's perfect topless body. Slowly sinking to his knees he kneeled in between Nowaki's body and kissed him as he laid the bottle of lube to the side for the time being. "Don't say anything or make fun of me, I'm surprised I'm doing any of this at all. . ." Hiroki said in a rush as the blush on his face darkened if possible. He wanted to show Nowaki how much he was thankful for the other day when he didn't have the greatest time at work.

Nowaki just relaxed more on his back and used his shirt and the light sweater as a pillow to watch his Hiro-san. He was happy to be loved by his Hiro-san but even if this day was mostly for him he wanted to return the favor. He would let his Hiro-san have his way for now, but later he would take over and make love to the man he loved over anyone out there. His body was excited over that and he wondered how long he could and would last before the last strand of patience broke.

Swallowing his pride he took to the many times that Nowaki had made love to him. Kissing the man's jaw a few times he moved down to suck on the lobe of one of the man's ears, loving how he could make Nowaki a puddle of goo as he felt tremors shake through the man below him. Moving on after a few minutes he went to biting and kissing a spot he would make a mark that he could show Nowaki was his and only his to love and make love too.

"Hiro-san. . .I know you told me not to make fun. . I'm not but if you don't hurry I may have to take over." Nowaki said in a near whisper, as the strain in his shorts was increasingly getting unbearable. He had patience but when it came to love making with Hiro-san, all of that went out the window; in this case it went with the slowly receding tide. _God Hiro-san you don't know what you do to me, being the one who is being loved and not the one making the moves instead. _Groaning as he felt sweet soft lips tackle his neck before he felt incisors pierce the skin for a few moments and then a wet tongue lip up the few drops of blood that would come from the bite.

Hiroki seeing and tasting that the blood had stopped continued downward. Kissing countless times all over the well sculpted chest he was covering before playing special attention to Nowaki's now erect nipples. He was shaking but continued onward, as he swirled his tongue over each before suckling and nipping it here and there. Wanting to see what effect he had on Nowaki he rose his head up slowly and his breath hitched in his throat.

Nowaki had his eyes closed tight as his control and patience to take over were slipping. Jaw set in a line his groin was begging to be released. Turning to Hiroki he brought up a hand and demanded a kiss from his lover. Devouring his Hiro-san's lips he couldn't even start to describe the many feelings and words that he wanted to say to the man that he loved. Hands closed around Hiro-san's waists he had to feel him and so he raised his hips and ground them upward to meet an equally hard member strained in their own confinements. "Hiro-san. . .I don't know if I can keep waiting. . " He said breathlessly continuing to ground upwards in a rhythm.

Hiroki closed his eyes as his body was overflowing with pleasure and passion for the man nearly a few inches below him. "Nowaki please. . .I want to do this right. . " Prying arms from around his neck he slithered his way down and held the bucking hips with one hand to steady himself. Then undoing the jeans that held his love's member in place he shoved them down followed by the boxers in one fellow swoop and threw them aside in the sand. He could hardly breathe at the sight in front of him, for Nowaki's member was beautifully glistening with dews of precum.

Nowaki was breathing hard, his chest thundering from how fast his heart was beating, looking up through half lidded eyes he saw how sexy his Hiro-san was just looking at his nether regions. Just from Hiro-san watching him watching his lover stare was turning him on even more and his control over his release failing. "Hiro-san please, I want to feel you on me. If you don't soon I don't know if I can hold myself from. . .Ahh!" Hips bucking and head thrown back he was enveloped in a hot wet cavern.

Taking Nowaki's member in his mouth he couldn't believe he was this bold. Still the taste that sizzled his tongue wasn't something he was used to at first, but after a few more swipes of his tongue swirling under and over the head he got used to it. It was slightly salty with something slightly tangy and spicy, that mixed with the musky smell that he knew belonged to Nowaki nearly brought to his own release but he held still. _God. . .now I know why Nowaki loves doing this all the time, if I'd of known I may have to fight who got to foreplay first._ Blushing at his own statement he said to himself.

* * *

**Cliffy I know, but if I didn't then the ending chapters would end up being much shorter then I plan on it being. Anyways once again I do apologize for the late update. For the longest time I was debating how I should get about moving this fic along so that I can work on a few others. So I made Hiroki very bold in this chapter.**

**Anways thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you all. As always READ & REVIEW! Special thanks to **_Kirin Ryuu_** for once again betaing my work and adding commentary if needed. Also unless I have said so before, I have a facebook account where you can post anything or send me a PM, just look for **_Sakura Iponki_** and that's me.**

**~Lilblossomcub**


End file.
